Hannah's Lullaby
by KuroGal
Summary: Ciel is a demon, Alois is still alive, and Hannah wants revenge. Written by KuroGal and Isa Kitty.


**Hannah's Lullaby.**

**Writer: KuroGal**

**Co-writer: Isa Kitty and my friend Dora (she does not have an account). **

**This is something I wrote about Kuroshitsuji, and in this fanfic Alois is still alive while Claude is dead. Ciel is now a demon. Bye, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hannah was staring at her master, Alois Trancy. She put him to bed. She was the one who had to take care of him because Claude had been killed with Sebastian's sword, and Ciel was now a demon. The two were taking it pretty well, and Sebastian, who was the king of the demons, was now like a father to Ciel, teaching him everything about demons and protecting him as a "fledgling". Tch, on her thoughts, Alois was stronger. He was now a demon too, and he would search for Ciel and now they were friends! Hannah couldn't believe it. But then she took it as a plan to gain Sebastian's confidence and then KILL HIM! Her Danna-sama was so clever!<p>

Although that was not his plan...

She glanced at him, and her eyes softened. He was staring her.

"Now, sleep." She said, although it was more like an order.

"But I don't want to-"

"Hush, my little one." She said in a soft voice "You must be exhausted." And then Alois closed his eyes.

"**_Sleep my little master, let your dreams take wing._**

**_One day when you're big and strong, you will be a king..._**"

Hanna headed to the hallways and then her voice became stronger than expected.

"**_I've been abused, persecuted, left alone with no defense._**

_**When I think of what that brute did, I get a little tense**._" Her eyes shone red in the darkness.

"**_But I dream a dream so pretty, that I don't feel so depressed._**

_**'Cause it sooths my inner woman, and my murder issues I forget**._" The triplets joined her.

"**_The sound of Sebastian's dying gasp! His master squealing in my grasp!_**

_**Those stupid servants' mournful cry, that's my lullaby**!_" She triplets exchanged glances, but followed Hannah anyway.

"_**Now the past I've tried forgetting, and my foes I could forgive,**_

_**Trouble is, I know it's petty, but I hate to let them**** live.**_" She stepped on a small grasshopper which was jumping around.

"_**So you found youself somebody who'd chase Sebastian up a tree.**_" Thompson said.

"_**Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me.**_" She smirked at him, making him trip and fall down the staris (AN: Hilarious...). Hannah kept singing, now analyzing her surroundings.

"_**The melody of angry growls, a counterpoint of angry howls!**_" Hannah stomped Thompson's hair, making him yelp.

_**A simphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby!**_" Hannah went to her master's room and caressed his hair gently. Alois shivered under her touch but didn't wake up. He barely wondered what Hannah had in mind, her eyes shining with fiery and anger.

"_**Claude is gone, but Hannah's still here to love this little lad,**_

**_'Till he learns to be a killer, with a lust for being bad_!**" Hannah laughed maliciously at the end of the statement, and then she clawed the walls, her eyes shining as red as blood. She analyzed her bloody hand.

Canterbury, Thompson and Timber approached Alois, and Thompson said:

"_**Sleep you little termine- Uh, I mean, precious little thing.**_" He said as Alois shifted on the bed.

"_**One day when you're big and strong...**_" Timber and Canterbury sang in unison.

"_**YOU WILL BE A**** KING!**_" Hannah shouted as she jumped and landed on the roof. Lots of demons followed her as she kept singing.

"_**The pounding of the drums of war! The thrill of Alois' mighty roar!**_" Hannah sang in a fiery voice.

"**_The joy of vengeance!_**" Thompson joined.

"**_Testify_!**" Canterbury and Timber sang.

"_**I can hear the cheering!**"_ Hannah smirked.

"_**Sebastian must** **die!**_" The triplets roared.

"_**Payback time is nearing, and then our flag will fly! **_

_**Against a blood-red sky, that's my lullaby!**_" Hannah ended, all the other demons sang along. Then she looked at Alois one more time. He was sleeping peacefully. He would never imagine what awaits him...


End file.
